S&M
by BornNephilium
Summary: "I will behave on two conditions." He looked right into Alec's ocean eyes. "One, no more muzzle." "Deal." Alec said quickly. "Two, you're the only one who I will refer to as Master." Hearing this, Alec hesitated, "D-deal." And they sealed it with a kiss.
1. Muzzle

**My mother pisses me off.**

**This is like… Alternate universe TMI. xD I own nothing except for the plot.**

_I might be bad,_

_But I'm perfectly good at it,  
>Sex in the air,<em>

_I don't care I love the smell of it,_

_Sticks and Stones may break my bones,_

_But,_

_Chains and Whips excite me._

_-S&M-_

"What's all the commotion?" Alec asked, weaseling his way through the small crowd of attendants that had formed.

He saw his younger sister standing a few feet from the throne. Her deep velvet purple attire correlated perfectly with the raspberry coloring of the carpet. Her brown eyes were lined with black and dusted with silver. She shared the same ebony hair as her brother. Hers was braided, starting high atop her head and continuing down for some time until it reached just below her shoulder blades.

"Wait," someone had stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see his personal tutor Hodge, with a sober look on his face. "do not step any further prince."

Hodge had a firm hold on Alec's arm, his fingers curled around the fabric of his bicep.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he anxiously asked his tutor.

_Whoosh…Crack!_ Alec snapped his attention back to the front of the circle. He could hear the voices up ahead, one of them he recognized. It was loud and confident.

Even though Alec could hear his brother speak, he still was much too far back to actually see what was causing the entire ruckus. His mother and father were seated at the throne, eyes fixated on whatever was being whipped.

Being the king and queen of the Shadow Lands, meant that they had little mercy or remorse for anyone who gave them a hard time. They were much like animals when it came to things such as parenting, they were primal and basked only their offspring in love and affection.

Alec didn't mind it in the least; after all he too will someday be the ruler of the Shadow Lands and would have to show just the right about of affection to his people in order to keep rebellion at bay.

He looked over to his parents and met their eyes. They were waiting for him to do something.

He was nine-teen years of age while Jace was seven-teen and Isabelle, six-teen. Being the eldest meant he was next in line for the throne. The thought unnerved him. At first, he wanted nothing more than to be able to pass the throne onto someone who seemed ready: Jace. He had always been a better fighter and negotiator than Alec. But now, he's prepared to face his responsibilities as an adult Shadowhunter and protect not only his family but his people as well.

He felt Hodge's grip on his arm loosen and wasted no time in breaking free and making quick work of the crowd. He heard Hodge call out to him but ignored his requests to halt. This was more his business than anybodies and Alec being Alec did not want to disappoint his parents.

Alec was closer now; he could hear his brother's voice more clearly. He was challenging somebody. Alec felt a small pang of disappointment. Had this crowd merely formed to be the onlookers of another one of Jace's squabbles with the staff?

"Is that really all you got?" The blonde asked.

The form kneeling on the ground looked up at him slowly. The chains that restrained him rested in the hands of his handlers. They jingled and clashed with each movement. Alec had just broken free from the crowd who looked puzzled to see him walking with his back facing them.

He trotted up to Jace and asked what was going on.

"A new slave, this one hasn't been broken in." Jace replied, giving Alec only half his attention and keeping the other half trained on the slave.

"Is he newly caught or something?" Alec questioned. Slaves were broken in much like how a horse is broken into obedience.

They weren't just anybody. They were half-blooded demons. They weren't even human therefore they didn't deserve to be treated like one. Each wealthy family owned at least one or two demon slaves. The royals usually kept no less than two and no more than ten in the castle at all times. They were kept in chains and depending on the demons vicious will to survive would be the measuring gauge on how long he or she would last.

"No, he's been around." Jace said, taking his eyes off of the figure in front of him long enough to properly meet his brothers gaze. "Put on the market, sold, put back up on the market, and so on. Just, no one can handle him. No one can break him into obedience. He belongs to a wealthy Japanese heiress but she sent him over here temporarily to see if we can break him in for her."

"Why hasn't anyone killed him?" Alec asked curiously, looking down to the demon that rested a few meters away.

"Oh believe me, people have tried."

"Immortality?"

Jace nodded, "The report that the heiress sent over says that he's about 800 years old."

Alec's eyes grew to the size of saucers, "Holy hell, 800, really?"

Suddenly the demon lunged. Alec jumped and Jace grabbed a blade out of his side sheath. It glowed white and felt warm in his hand. He held it out in front of him prepared for any possible attack.

The crowd gave a collective gasp. The demon gave out a growl that surfaced from the back of its throat. Alec quickly drew his own blade which it was long and made of steel. To anyone else, Alec's blade was heavy to hold and almost impossible to wield. So when they witnessed the young prince toss the giant knife around with uncanny grace they were impressed.

Alec had trained with this blade all his life. He was used to the weight of it in his hands and the sharp cold steel that also gave off a white glow. He had his weapon raised as well.

The demon moved fast, almost too fast to Alec to realize at first. He would have totally missed the slight turns and twists of its body had it not been for the sounds of the chains hooked up to wrist cuffs and collars.

It disappeared then reappeared inches away from his face, its arm poised high in the air ready to strike him down.

"Not so fast!" With a jolt, the demon was dragged away. The chains were being pulled harshly by the handlers that were in charge of bringing the demon overseas. In a flash a whip made of strong braided material came crashing down across its back. _Crack!_ It left a long searing red mark in its flesh.

The demon struggled and growled low in its throat. Alec knew he was capable of much, much, more by the way he slip out of the handlers' hands so quickly.

"What have you men done to keep him detained on the journey here?" He asked, slipping his blade back into its holster, looking over, he saw Jace still had his weapon out.

"We-" the man was tall and fit; he looked like he was in need of a good shave. He looked more like a lumberjack than a handler. "-haven't fed him in three days." He grunted and wrapped the chain looped and clicked with the black collar on the demons neck around his forearm and hand.

"So he's not up to his full power…" Alec trailed.

"No, even at the palace he is never full. We skip days when feeding him so that he can't get too strong. He's too reckless as it is."

The demon was standing now, the handlers close to him, two were at his side. Strong hands gripping his shoulders and he was attached to short leashed chains. Alec and Jace took the opportunity to take a closer look, both striding forward towards the creature.

This whole ordeal somewhat excited the staff of the mansion so even if Alec tried, he doubted that he would be able to shoo them all away now.

The creature was obviously Asian, judging by its tanned skin and jet black hair. Alec let himself look over the demons body. It was a _boy. _He was toned, and stood with his chin held high. Being strong was no surprise for a slave, but a surprise for one who hasn't eaten in three days. He was taller than Alec and Jace. He had a long faced bone structure and a slim torso. The demon's chest was bare and his narrow hips that were clad in old dark jeans.

His head snapped up, and he lifted his eyes and met Alec's gaze head on. The demons eyes were tantalizing, dangerous, and soft all at the same time creating a dangerous combination. They made the sharp angles of his face more animalistic. At least he didn't have some weird mutation like gills or horns. This one was subtle and sexy.

Two emerald cats' eye, framed by the almond shape of his eyes and outlined with dark dense lashes that would make any girl jealous.

Alec looked into the demon boys eyes. They were a light green thus being a total opposite to his own.

The ocean eyed teen pressed on, standing even closer to the boy. "He looks…. My age."

"We guessed that he stopped ageing around when he was nineteen or twenty."  
>"Does he talk?"<p>

"Yes, he's a sassy one. We were afraid he would insult you, prince, which is why we have his muzzled."

The muzzle was tight around his jaw and made it so only growls and whines could escape his lips.


	2. Master

**IMPORTIANT**

**I really enjoy writing this fanfic. The summary doesn't own up to it if you ask me:P**

**SO I AM READING COFA, **

**Does anyone remember when Clary marked Simon with the MARK OF CAIN? I don't remember that part like, AT. ALL. Could someone maybe inform me? Thankyou:D *Gives cookie***

**Since this is an alternate universe… I have no clue what time setting it's at. Kings and queens ruled over lands so you can only guess it isn't modern day. **

**This will most likely be a short chapter but whateves.**

**Comments are SUPER DUPER SPECIAL THINGS TO ME.**

**So, yeah… I had many a important things to tell you reviewers but I forget.**

"_I am no Superman  
>I have no reasons for you<br>I am no hero  
>Oh, that's for sure<br>But I do know one thing  
>Is where you are is where I belong<br>I do know where you go  
>Is where I want to be"<br>_

"How many owners has he been through?" Alec asked, eyeing the mesh and leather cage around the demons mouth.

"About eight hundredths worth sire." A man replied.

Alec looked over at the man; he was standing apart from the rest. Arms crossed, chin up. He was holding the chain that was connected to the demons wrist, it was coiled loosely around his arms while the others were tight and taunt.

He just stood there, doing his job and nothing more. Not once did Alec see him excessively and aggressively handle the boy in anyway. Sometimes, handlers were aggressive to slaves for no reason. They acted that way purely because they had power and could use it.

This handler was different though. Alec was pretty sure he was the only one who didn't move when the demon struck out to attack. Almost as if he didn't want to hurt the slave.

"And yet no one has been able to put up with him? What makes you men so sure that we're the ones who will be able to break him?" the ocean-eyed prince questioned.

The same man answered, "We can only hope your majesty."

"What is your name?"

"Lucian," the man replied, "Lucian Graymark."

"Well, Lucian, call me Alec."

Lucian looked surprised at the request but nodded his head in agreement never the less.

Usually Alec took the titles of, sire, majesty, prince, and so on in stride but today it was just pissing him off. He knew it was an odd request and probably provoked some odd looks from the crowd but he still was the heir to the throne which was code for, 'let me do whatever the fuck I please.'

The demon boy growled and cracked his neck from side to side. Alec could feel its gaze on him. He was taunting him.

Alec walked closer to the boy. He was feeling an odd sense of maturity to be the crowd control of the situation. To not show his inner fear, he wasn't about to let this demon undermine him.

He lifted his hands up from where they dangled and reached behind the demon. Alec hooked his long fingers around the metal clip that held the muzzle in place.

"Alec, what are you-"

"I've got it under control Jace."

"You might not want to do that… sir." Said the handler that was at the boys shoulder.

Alec paused, his eyes cast down for just a second. His hands were idly resting on the back of the demons head. Moments later he decided it was best to just ignore the comment.

He bit the corner of his lip out of habit and missed the way the demons sour green eyes caught the movement and focused in on it.

The demon moved forward ever so slightly. Close enough to just barely make contact. The demon's chest bumped into Alec, pushing him back a quarter of a step. His feet shuffled and his hands seemed to come to life again making quick work of the buckle.

He let the muzzle slip to the white marble floor with a thump. The metal pieces striking against the stone tile and the sound echoed through the room. Alec noted for reasons unknown that the muzzle was in fact pretty hefty.

The boy shifted forward again, filling in the space that was lost when Alec moved back. They must look quite peculiar, standing toe to toe, eye to eye.

Alec let him close the space. Was he trying to intimidate him? Whatever the reason, Alec wasn't going to back away again.

The chains jingled lightly with each muscle twitch, the collar on his neck rose and sank with each breath he drew.

"What's your name?" he murmured. It was the second time he has had to ask that question.

The demon gave a small half smile that gave Alec goose bumps and made the hairs on his neck stand up. But not in a bad way, the smile wasn't creepy, nor was it threatening. It was more secretive.

He started speaking. His voice was like honey, low and sweet. The words rolled off his tongue and sounded with a lazy drawl.

Alec was caught off guard but didn't show it. His brain had focused on the sound of boy's voice before he even realized it. He was focused too much on the sound and not on the literal words. And the movement of the demon's lips. Almost as if they didn't match the words, like they served no purpose.

He was speaking in Latin. Alec had taken years of Latin but he had just clued into the words mid sentence. It was Latin mixed with the heavy accent of something else. Alec was at a loss, he had no clue what the demon just said.

The boy waited expectantly before saying in surprisingly perfect English, "My name, is Magnus," he paused, "and it is my…" another pause, "pleasure-" the word came out a whisper, "-to be of service to you, " Alec let his breath hitch. The demon's eyes were in a dead lock with his. "_Master." _


	3. Mine

**CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS, IM NOT DONE SO DON'T SPOIL. ALEC AND MAGNUS ARE LIKE SUPER MINIMMAL. BUT I HEAR THEY HAVE A GREAT SCENEAT THE END OF THE BOOK.**

**GAH, THEY NEED MORE ALEC/MAGNUS!**

**Okay the scene with Alec & Camille… I can only say one thing,**

**Fuck. Love.**

**REVIEW**

_Swoosh_

Alec ducked just in time to avoid a hit to the face. Jace's blade sliced through the air above him. Both the boys were sweating profusely since they had been sparring for nearly two hours. He regained composure and went for Jace's stomach while his arm was still extended outwards. The blonde managed to side step Alec's long blade and the sound of metal on metal was heard as the two blades clashed together for the trillionth time.

Jace's breath was labored and he closed his mouth and breathed heavily out of his nose as he tried to get the upper advantage on Alec.

Alec grit his teeth as Jace pushed him back, step by step. He could feel the sweat in his palms causing his grip on the hilt of the sword to slip a little.

"Boys, you've been at it for over an hour. Go wash up, it's almost time to dinner." Isabelle said, her boots creating a solid sounding clank with every step. She sauntered up to her brothers and took in their disheveled appearances.

The sound of his sister's voice so close surprised Jace, causing him to ease up a bit. Alec too this chance to ram his blade forward, pushing his brother back. Both Jace and Alec raised their weapons high above their heads and swung them forward only to have them block each others in a total deadlock.

Jace let go and re-swung. The force caused Alec's sword to go flying.

Isabelle let out a laugh as Alec rushed at Jace, grabbing around his muscular stomach. Both the boys fell to the floor. Jace's blade skidded away and out of reach. He tried reaching for it but Alec was too fast and quickly reeled his body up and off of Jace.

He grappled at the hilt of Jace's weapon, spun around, and pointed it right under his Parabati's chin. "Got cha."

"You wish," Jace knocked the blade out from under his chin but made no further advance towards his brother.

"You're just mad because I beat you." Alec retorted.

Isabelle was at the entrance of the door now, not bothering any longer to wait for her brothers. She spun on her heel, devilish smile in place, "Oh an Alec…"

The sound of his name caught his attention and he turned to face his sister. "Yeah Iz?"

"That slave, Magnus…"

"What about him?" he asked; not liking the way Isabelle's eyes had a certain mischievous gleam about them.

"Since you were so _brave_ and _kingly," _she said the words low and exaggerated, "Dad and Mom have thought of a little… I don't know," she placed her hand to her chin as if contemplating, "_test_ for you."

"What kind of test…?" Alec asked tensely.

"Well, a test of responsibility. That demon slave, he's yours."

Alec's jaw dropped.

_Fuck?_

"What do you mean by… mine."

"Like I said, it's a responsibility thing. Mom and Dad are entrusting the whole slave thing to you. As in, he has to be with you like, 24/7. Like a pet."

"But… but, what do I do?"

From next to him, Jace spoke saying, "I love how Mom and Dad like to screw you over."

Ignoring Jace, Isabelle responded to Alec's earlier question, "You break him."

Alec's eyebrows knotted. If only it was that easy. From what he's heard, this demon is pretty stubborn. "I don't… know how to do that."

Isabelle turned back around and in practically sang the words, "Well, I suggest you learn fast! He'll be at dinner. Your job starts… _now."_

Alec heard Jace laugh with the repetition of him being screwed and punched him square in the stomach. Jace let out an _oomph_ and pretended to be wounded.

"God, you'd think I'm too pretty for this kind of abuse," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Alec responded with the roll of his eyes.

"I have the face of a god Alec."

"Jace… what the hell are you talking about. Did I hit you too hard?"

"You know what," Jace began, "screw you. I'm not going to repeat myself."

Alec just stared at his brother as if he had grown six heads. Either Jace had totally forgotten a sentence when he was speaking, or Jace was just being Jace. It was 50/50 in Alec's mind.

"Run along little prince," Jace mocked, "go play with your demon."

Alec turned to go.

"One more thing,"

He heard Jace call behind him.

"Don't _die_."

He knew it was a joke, Jace always joked pessimistically about death. Even though, Alec couldn't help thinking about what awaited him at dinner. There were so many things that could go wrong and he didn't know the first thing about breaking a demon into obedience. Isabelle had mentioned that the boy would be with him 24/7 and what if he screwed up and the demon somehow escaped.

Alec wasn't normally a high strung person but he knew that the next few weeks were going to be anything _but_ a walk in the park.

The challenge has only begun.

_Fuck…_


	4. Fatal Attraction

**I know I'm late updating about every single one of my fics, ESPECIALLY BECOMING BEASTLY, so sorry!**

**Since it's school break for me, I don't think I'll be updating that much. Hanging out with friends and all :P**

**I.M.P.O.R.T.A.N.T.**

**ANIME BOSTON THIS SATURDAY! **

**If you are going, review and tell me what you're going as and what anime you're from! If you see me, come up and say "Hi BornMundane" xD That'd be awesome. I'm hesitant of telling you what I'm going as because sometimes if you see that an Author is a certain age or looks a certain way when you read their stories your just like… eh. **

**BE TEE DUBZ, I don't own anything 3 LONG LIVE CASSANDRA CLARE. **

Walking into the dining room the first thing Alec noticed was the surprisingly large(er) than usual feast spread out before him. Were they having company? Surely not with everything that's been going on lately.

He sat down across from his sister who was tracing patterns on the face of the table with her fork.

Isabelle only sighed when Alec told her to stop fidgeting. The flicked the fork sideways and watched as it toppled off the table. She could practically feel her brother emanating anxiety. It was making her hairs stand on end. Alec only got like this when he was really nervous or about to engage into battle.

The sound of the large redwood doors as they opened attracted a sharp glance from the ocean eyed prince.

Alec drew in a sharp breath. Along with the sound of the doors dragging across the floor the sound of chains and bare feet against marble could be heard.

Jace strut in. He was clad in black leather that contrasted beautifully with his golden features. When Isabelle sent them to 'wash up for dinner' Alec didn't know Jace would level washing up to putting on fighting gear. Maybe he had an assignment.

Alec on the other hand was wearing a simple long sleeve loose tee-shirt and trousers. He had on his brown leather boots that ended two inches below the knee and were light in step.

His attention didn't stay on his brother for long but rather to the boy behind him.

_Demon_

The demon boy, Magnus was being led into the room by Lucian, the only handler that stayed behind to stake out the training. Lucian or Luke rather, claimed that it was no problem to be the one to stay behind because his niece Clarissa lived in the same city.

Once Luke had told them this, the king and queen, with open arms, invited Clarissa to dinner. They didn't bother to tell Alec this though.

Magnus's muzzle was back in place, clamped like a cage of wire over the bottom half of his face. The black collar was still wound around his neck like an animal but there was something new placed on it that Alec hadn't seen before. It was silver and glimmered right in the hollow of where his clavicle (collar) bones met. It rang out with ever step, _jingle, jingle._

Alec recognized it as a bell, a small round silver bell… like one you might find on a cat collar. He made a mental note to ask Luke why Magnus needed a bell around his neck. If anything it only added to the 'pet' thing.

As far as he could see, Magnus wasn't putting up a fight or being difficult. He had one wrist bound in a thin rope that Lucian was holding. Other than that, the demon was free of his previous restraints.

Once in the room, the demon's emerald green eyes found and pierced into Alec's own. He saw that his face was smooth and his composure relaxed, Magnus obviously found no threat in Luke and by the way Luke was acting, also relaxed with his grip loose on the rope, Alec guessed he felt the same. Almost like Luke trusted the boy to behave himself.

Luke guided the demon around the table and towards Alec whose mind fought for something to say but came up short with every attempt.

"I'm going to go get Clarissa, don't start without us," Jace said, heading for the door again.

"Okay…" Alec responded, this was the first time he was informed that Lukes' niece would be joining them for dinner.

When Isabelle saw Magnus and Luke heading for her brother she sat up straighter, cocked her head to the side, couldn't help but feel a little bad. She could see Alec pale, even more so than his natural cream white completion.

Who knew Alec would get so worked up over the seemingly simple task of breaking a demon? But she had to admit it; this demon was gorgeous in every way. His mischievous and secretive demeanor only spiked her interest further.

She frowned, Alec is gay… he was far from coming out to his parents or Jace but she had noticed it over the years and finally forced him to tell her the truth. It had only brought them closer as siblings.

She only pondered the question, Alec couldn't possibly be _attracted_ to Magnus. That would be an absolute catastrophe.

He couldn't…

Could he?

**Nother chapter coming up 3 BUT ONLY IF YOU REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, and Let me know if you're going to Anime Boston! **


	5. Sleeping With a Demon

**YOU ARE ALL SO AMAZING.**

**Just like I promised another chapter.**

**Malec4eva: Anime Boston is a huge ass Anime convention for geeks xD**

**FUCKIN' A, no one is going to the awesome that is Anime Boston. **

**I just totally gave away my location.**

**OH, and, do you think his story is moving along too slowly?**

**NERDBOOKLOVER: I honestly wish I could but … I can't xD but if I update often with semi-short chapters it makes up for it right? **

**I realize that last chapter was SUPER SHORT, SORTA… But I expect to do some hardcore writing tomorrow.**

**WITH LUCK, Tomorrow all of my fics will get an update 3 **

Isabelle continued to observe her brother whom had his gazed fixated on his water glass in front of him.

Alec's shoulders were hunched and his back was slouched. If the king and queen had seen him now they wouldn't hesitate to scold the boy.Alec always monitored everything he did, but he couldn't care less about his posture.

_Jingle_

Alec spared a glance to his left where the demon now sat. Flanked on Magnus's left, was Luke.

Magnus met Alec's timid gaze. His face tilted forward but his eyes to the side.

Isabelle looked on with curiosity. She picked up her knife and started twirling that around on the table.

Luke unfolded his thick cloth napkin and laid it out on his lap before twisting sideways. Since the majority of Magnus's focus was on Alec, the buckle that held the muzzle was within easy reach. "Magnus," he said.

Hearing his name, the boy snapped his gaze away from Alec and shifted it completely on Luke. _Jingle. _The bell sounded in tune with the snap of his movements.

"I'm going to take the muzzle off so turn back around."

Magnus obeyed and faced back towards Alec. You could hear the sound of the buckle and the light tinkle of the bell as Luke quickly worked.

The boy reached his right hand up to grasp the muzzle before it fell. His left hand was fastened to the arm of the chair.

Alec couldn't help but look, out of the corner of his eye, at the way Magnus stretched his jaw. The bone and the muscles, how such a simple gesture was making him feel a little light headed. At such an angle, so close up, Alec noticed that the demon was completely flawless in appearance.

The only thing wrong was the three silvery scars that ran from his shoulder muscle down, disappearing behind the think cotton loose neck shirt he was wearing. The marks resembled claws, animal claws.

Somehow they made his appearance even more enticing and Isabelle didn't miss the way Alec stared.

'_Oh god, why do I feel like this is about to turn into one of those sappy Romeo-Juliet type love stories?' _She thought. _'Yeah right Iz, In your dreams… there's no way in hell that could ever happen.'_

What made her smirk behind the lip of her water glass though is the way the demon stared back. Not bothering to hide his gaze like Alec attempted too, Magnus was obvious to Isabelle's own eyes watching him. She saw the way he studied her brother's features, the bold look of his jaw bone and the soft curve of his neck.

When the demon broke its gaze on her brother and looked straight at her, _'Well this is awkward,' _She thought pretending to brush it off.She took a big swig of water and set her glass down.

"When's dinner?" she asked.

"I can smell it," Magnus said, earning a look from just about everyone in the room. "Noodles."

Alec stifled a laugh; he wasn't used to the sound of his voice yet and bit his lip in anticipation to hear it again. "It doesn't matter," he said, "we have to wait for Jace and Clarissa anyway."

"Clary," Luke interjected, "she hates being called Clarissa." He smiled sheepishly.

Alec nodded, Clary was better than Clarissa in his opinion too. He remembered when Isabelle was born and they first wanted to name her Clarissa. His mother had said the name sounded regal.

Alec hated it and suggested the name Isabelle. His father then wanted it to be Isabella, but Alec pushed for just Isabelle. Sooner or later both his parents complied and gave in to his wishes and named the baby girl Isabelle.

Just then Maryse and Robert, king and queen of the Shadow Lands made their way into the dining hall. They looked from the demon to Alec, both with smiles broad on their faces.

"Where is your brother?" Robert addressed his oldest.

"Out to get Luke's niece, he gave specific orders not to start dinner without him," Alec paused to think, "…are we having noodles?"

The demon looked sharply toward him then. The bell jingling, a look of interest, a look of curiosity graced his Asian features.

"I believe so," Maryse said in return.

Magnus smirked and faced forward, "Master," he said.

"Uh… yes?" Alec attentively asked.

Magnus's green eyes slid to the side once again, "So you're the one I'll be addressing as Master?" his voice was low and sounded like silk.

This caught the king and queens interest. As they sat down, they too craned to hear the majority of the conversation.

"Y-yeah," Alec stuttered, _'com'on Alec!'_ he thought to himself. "Yes" he said sternly, clearing his throat to hide his nervousness.

He drew a sharp breath. Magnus made a _humph_ noise. Alec watched the boys eyes break direct contact and start traveling down his body.

"And you intend," Magnus smirked, "to _break_ me, am I correct?" he laughed. The sound caused a pink spread to grace across Alec's cheeks and nose.

Still slouched, Magnus was sitting up straight and from Alec's angle he was a lot more imposing. The thought of having to tame such a taller and more experienced boy gave him bigger doubts that ever.

Alec gave a deep breath and turned his full attention on the demon "Once again, yes. But, don't underestimate me."

Seeing the light sky blue turn dark like a storm right in front of his eyes caused Magnus's smirk to become more prominent. His head cocked to the side like a curious puppy. "Underestimate you? I would never dream of such a thing, _Master."_ The word was once again spit like venom.

It made Alec feel uneasy but he dared not show it and kept his gaze rock solid and steady. He wasn't about to let himself get intimidated.

"Alec," Robert interrupted catching both his sons and the demons attention.

"Yes father?"

"Since we have placed Magnus in your care, after dinner you are to take him to your room."

Silence,

You could hear a pin drop. Though you could see the sight of Alec's jaw hit the floor.

Magnus mumbled in a way so that only Alec and Isabelle could hear, "You'll catch flies."

Alec immediately shut his mouth and looked accusingly at his parents, a blush still evident. "Why!"

"Because, darling, Lucian is staying with his niece for just tonight which means the boy shall be rooming with you. Just for tonight," Maryse stressed the last sentence; she wasn't pleased with the shocked look on her sons face.

"Sounds," Magnus began, "hm, what's the word… fun? No, no, inviting? Not that either."

Alec's eyes were wide and he looked toward his parents as if they had gone mad. He was sending them a mental distress call. Magnus could very well fucking kill him in the middle of the night if he wished. He was completely at the mercy of this demon.

Finally Magnus gave a half smile, seemingly dissident on the phrase, "I'm looking _forward_ to spending the night with you, Master."

Magnus laughed again, knowing full well of the internal battle Alec was currently having with himself. In fact, the boy looked kind of cute; sitting there slouched in loose clothing with a ravage blush spread over his pale face.

He didn't care if what he said was an embarrassing statement and he didn't care what Alec thought of it. After living a life of 800 or so years, Magnus has learnt of his weakness and strengths.

One thing he cannot do is lie.

"Good to know you didn't start without us."

Alec looked up seeing his parabati being trailed closely behind by a short red-head with freckles and pretty green eyes. She bowed to his parents, introducing herself like so many have done before her. She said the usual of how much of an honor it is to be having dinner at the palace. Alec zoned out, he had heard it all before and frankly, it was getting quite old.

The demon cleared its throat from next to him. "Alexander," he began, earning a stern look from Alec before correcting himself, "_Master,"_

Alec rolled his eyes.

"How do you intend to… break me in, exactly?" there was a hit of playfulness in his tone and a hint of doubt.

"You'll see demon, you'll see," Alec tried to make it sound ominous but he doubted it worked in his favor seeing as the demon just nodded and his smile grew wider.

Throughout the dinner, Magnus made no move against the restraint pinning him against the chair. He ate quietly, wondering why he wasn't eating on the floor. He didn't dare speak his thoughts though.

When the meal came to a close and Lucian made his way to the door, Clary following with Jace in toe, Alec realized it was just him and Magnus. Alone. For the entire night.

"Alec,"

He turned, "Yes mum?"

"For extra precautions, Magnus should sleep with you tonight." She didn't see too thrilled about the idea as much as Alec did.  
>His jaw was once again on the floor.<p>

Magnus smiled wide, his gold-green eyes glittered with amusement and mischief. "This is going to be more fun than I though." His tone was somber and light. God, it made Alec feel dizzy.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

He sent a silent plead to the Angel. Then Jace's earlier joke suddenly dawned on him with such Irony.

"_Don't die." _

He had said to Alec on their way to dinner.

The way Alec saw his situation, sleeping with a demon. The life or death pie was cut right down the middle.

**Warning:  
>It gets dirty in the next chapter. I have it all planned out;)<strong>

**How badly do you want it?**


	6. What With a Demon?

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK "SLEEPING WITH A DEMON" IS ALL TO INNOCENT,**

**BUCKLE UP. **

**Hope I don't disappoint, review? KUDOS. **

**Zanawolf****: Props, you are currently my most informative reviewer Thanks**

**(-)**

Alec woke with a start. His body was covered in sweat and he was panting lightly. He looked over quickly to the sleeping form next to him. Good, the demon hadn't move since they had fallen asleep. Though Alec failed to see the ever present smile formed behind the other boys lips.

He ran his hand through his sweat drenched black locks. On any other circumstance he would have gladly gotten up and gone to shower but since he was the official baby sitter for a demon, a shower didn't seem likely unless he was going to take Magnus with him... which he wasn't.

Alec lay back down and in his head, he re-ran over the dream he just had. It was one that felt all too real.

_Jingle. _

_The sound woke him. He looked over to check if Magnus was still there. His wrist tied to the bed post. But he found the side of the bed empty, no one was there. Alec ran a hand over the vast empty space. It was still warm, he had only just escaped. The rope that held his wrist was sliced, frayed at the edges and split. _

_Alec felt cornered. It was dark. Looking over, his door was still locked and bolted tight meaning that Magnus was still in the room. Was he trying to scare Alec?_

_He stood up and pulled a face as the floorboards creaked under his weight. He frowned at his feet, the floorboards had never groaned like that before. _

_He paced the length of his room once, twice, before deciding to head for the door. Maybe he could wake Isabelle? She was probably sleeping but her room was a mere few feet across the hall from his. _

_Alec couldn't hold back the surprised cry that escaped his lips. He was just about to reach the door when a pair of green gold eyes appeared from the darkness and pounced on him. _

_Alec was pushed back on the bed, something invisible held him by the wrists from above. Like the Cheshire cat, Magnus appeared. His eyes came first then his body, forming from the shadows of Alec's dark room. _

"_Master," Magnus purred, leaning down. His pink tongue flicked out. The tip dragged up the side of Alec's pale neck. _

_He tried to push Magnus up and off of him but to no avail, the demon had him trapped. He was breathing hard, and he tried struggling again but his body just wouldn't cooperate._

'_Damn it, get off me!" he had yelled the demon._

_In return Magnus only looked up at him with those feline like eyes. Alec watched as Magnus dipped down towards his collar bone. "Stop," he said again._

_He gasped when he felt the prick of Magnus's tongue leaving trails along his skin and his lips, kissing and nipping at the skin there. _

_He was sure Magnus was going to leave a mark. He was sucking and biting the skin on the delicate curve of Alec's neck. _

_Alec squeezed his eyes shut, he couldn't fight back even if he wanted too. It was like his entire system had shut down and turned to jelly. It's like he flicked on auto-pilot. The person whimpering and moaning wasn't him. _

_But it _was _him, he knew those sounds were coming out of his mouth. He had given in all too soon and he knew it. It felt so good though… and when Magnus let go of his arms he didn't even try to push the other boy off. _

_Alec gasped once again but it was or a different reason. Magnus's hands had made there way to the hem of his night shirt. Alec made a move to stop him, sitting up and putting a hand over Magnus's._

_What he wasn't expecting was to be pushed back on the bed, quite forcefully. Magnus straddled over him, growling lightly close to Alec's ear. The sound sent shivers shooting through his system. _

"_Cold…" Alec whispered against a black head of hair, regarding the hands that had just slipped below his shirt._

"_You'll get used to it." the boy above him growled back._

_He ground down on Alec's hips, causing the younger to cry out. _

"_Ngh," he groaned, "wait, I-" he panted, lifting his arm up._

_Magnus snarled, clamping his hand around Alec's wrist, he forced both his hands down beside his head in complete restraint. _

_Magnus crashed their lips together. The kiss was indescribable; it was ferocious and delicate, sweet yet sour, drunk yet sober. It was sloppy and sent Alec's body into a fire of emotions. Magnus hummed up against his lips and in turn, Alec bucked his hips forward._

_The demon seemed delighted that Alec had given in. "Look at me," he commanded breathily._

_Alec complied and looked up into his animalistic eyes. _

_Magnus loved the ravished look of the boy below him. The boy, who would soon be naked and writhing beneath him if he got his way. He looked at the royalty at his whim. _

_Even in the darkness Magnus's magnificent eyesight could pick up the way Alec looked up at him, through half lidded arctic colored eyes. The blushed that stained his cheeks and his messy tousled black locks that spilled over the whites of his pillows. _

_His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his finely tuned chest and it was rising and falling rapidly. His pink lips were swollen a little and love marks littered the length of his neck and jaw._

_He looked delicious and delicious he was._

_Magnus continued to grind down on Ales hips, enjoying the cries and moans of the boy below him. _

_Alec begged him to stop, begged him to get off. It seemed half-assed to Magnus's ears. Like the only reason why he was saying such nonsense was because it was his duty to._

_Lust. _

"_ahh," Alec groaned against his lips._

"_Come again?" Magnus whispered._

"_Ughn, Magnus…" Alec whimpered. He could feel Magnus's length rubbing up against his own. _

_Magnus smirked and starting leaving little trails down Alec's jaw, down his neck and chest, taking his time to lap at the skin around his belly button. He enjoyed feeling the younger boy shiver uncontrollably in response to his touch. He bit at the skin surrounding his hips earning a gasp from Alec._

_Magnus made quick work of the drawstring of Alec's pants, taking one last look up at the boy, seeing Alec's blue eyes watching him. _

_Before Alec had registered what was going on in his head, Magnus was already going down on him. The sensation was incredible. He cried out, his lithe form arching off the bed. Alec dug his hand through Magnus's hair and moaned._

Alec shook himself from the dream. It ended there. He had woken up. Back to reality, _'What the fuck was that.' _He had thought to himself. _'A dream… of course it was a dream. That couldn't ever happen…ever. I wouldn't- that's, that's… by the Angel stop thinking about it!'_

_Jingle._

Alec sharply looked over. Magnus was still in the same position with his back to Alec but the sound of the bell meant he must've moved.

5:03 _tick, tick, tick, tick,_ the sound of the seconds ticking by was the only sound in the large room. The red numbers of the clock glared back at him.

Looking down, Alec slapped himself and tried to keep his groan of annoyance in. There was no way he was getting back to bed. At least, not without a cold shower first.

'_Damn it.'_

Little did he know that from next to him, Magnus was wide awake and fully alert of the situation, a smile crafted of trickery placed on his lips.


	7. 20 Seconds

**I wish I could pull out like, 4,000 word chapters for you guys but that would take eternity. This one isn't so bad. Longest chapter yet, I'm pretty sure.**

**I don't own. Except for the plot.**

**I NEED REVIEWS. PLEASSE! I got a ton for "sleeping with a demon" But not so much for the last one:P**

…

****Alec glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time in the past hour. He had a splitting headache and the bright lights of the library didn't help either. He wished he could snap his finger and they would all shatter. Like a kaleidoscope, glass would fly in every direction reflecting the sunlight through a think translucent prism.

"Something on your mind?" asked Hodge, eyeing the wary look on the boy's face.

"What?" Alec replied bewildered and suddenly alert.

"Don't think I haven't seen you staring down the clock," Hodge said knowingly. "Am I really that boring Alexander?"

"No, no. I just have a bad headache," he wasn't lying after all but most of it had to do with that fact that today was just not a good day to be learning anything. There was too much on his mind.

Hodge closed the book they had been studying for the past three hours and set it on the table none too gently. "Hm, let me guess… bad dreams?"

From across the room, Magnus scoffed earning a piercing look from Alec. Alec's mouth set in a frown and he tiredly rubbed his forehead. He knew the demon must know about the dream. He had been acting keen on it ever since they rose that morning.

"No," he lied smoothly.

Hodge bought the lie, re opening the book before pausing, "Oh, by the way, I heard good ol' Mum and Dad stuck the slave with you for the night."

Alec's stomach rose and fell like the tide. He didn't know why he started feeling panicked, he had no reason. Surely he could just lie to Hodge if anything came up. So he brushed off the feeling and tried to look like he was paying attention.

"Yes, they did."

"How was it? Did he give you any trouble? I heard he can be charming," Hodge said suggestively.

At this remark, Alec's stomach plummeted. "What?"

"Yep, cunning, charming, sly, etcetera. He didn't try to pull one on over you right?"

From where he was sitting, Alec couldn't tell if Hodge's tone was serious or playful.

"Uh, no?" his voice rose at the end turning the statement into something more of an unsure question.

Alec shifted, feeling a little uncomfortable under Hodges gaze. He looked at the clock once more and felt his mood drop even further when he realized only about 4 minutes had passed since he last checked.

"Staring isn't going to make time go by any faster," was Hodges remark.

"How did he do?" Maryse said, passing by the boy and his tutor on their way back from the library.

"Good," Hodge replies, "like always. But, he was a bit distracted today. He said he had a head ache."

Maryse raised an eyebrow at that. Looking over to her son, she placed her palm to his forehead, sweeping the soft black locks that reached below his eyebrows up and away from his face.

"You don't feel feverish," she said removing her hand; leaving Alec's hair permanently mused.

"I don't think I'm sick Mum. I just have a raging head ache and you're only making it worse."

"Maybe you're dehydrated. What have you eaten today Alec?" Maryse continued.

"I had a bagel…" Alec paused, "and some soup." He said for good measure.

From next him, a voice spoke out. "Liar," it said.  
>Having forgotten the tall figure that stayed beside him, Alec twitched slightly, startled by the sudden presence. He looked over to where Magnus stood at full attention and was met with his unique creature-like eyes.<p>

Maryse studied her son's pale face, her brow furrowed before he turned to the boy next to him. "I didn't ask you did I?" she met Magnus full on. Her onyx eyes shone cold and ruthless.

Alec watched his mothers tone and the aura around her change so suddenly he didn't know whether or not she was being dead-serious or just hard on the demon because she knew how to break him in. She demanded respect, something that Alec himself wasn't sure that Magnus was even capable of giving.

Magnus took a deep breath in. He was standing alert and ready with his chin held high and a stoic expression. Alec noticed how much taller Magnus was than his mother, a good head at least.

He didn't look in the least bit intimidated by her. He had seen grown men quiver in fear of his mother before. If not for her ultimate rank in society but for her fiery temper and her will.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Alec guessed that since Magnus was an ancient demon with teenager's body, power wise, he must have immense strength. He could see it in the Demon's eyes that he didn't give a damn about a person's social ranking status either. No matter whom you were and what kind of power you held over normal people, if given the chance Magnus would gladly send you careening head first into the nearest wall.

After a few more moments, Magnus's eyes slit like how you shy away from the sun. "No," he grit out.

"And what-" Maryse said, quirking an eyebrow, "-do you think you're looking at."

20 seconds passed before Magnus dropped his gaze and looked to the floor. But only his eyes were on the floor, his body language spoke a different story.

To Alec, it spoke of rebellion and stubborn antics. He would never admit it but strangely enough, he was intrigued to find out how this chapter in his life would come to a close.

"Your floor," Magnus replied. His tone wasn't threatening, with a hint of sarcasm. He had a soft gentle dark voice.

Maryse crossed her arms in impatience. "Only speak when your Master permits it, slave." She turned back to her eldest, "Shouldn't you have already taught him that?"

"I haven't needed too… he hasn't attempted to talk." Alec mumbled.

"And what's this nonsense about you not eating?"

Hodge intervened, his tone raised only in apprehension, "Whoa, wait… you're trusting the demon?"

Maryse's expression was one of realization. "Of course not Hodge," she dropped the subject. "As for you slave," she addressed Magnus, whose gaze slipped from the floor and back to her. "Remember your place." She hissed, and his eyes went back to the floor.

"Mum-" Alec began.

"-Alec," Maryse said a moment after, cutting off her son. "I expect you to train him properly and effectively. This is a task I expect you to be able to accomplish."

He nodded, forgetting what he was going to ask her and watched her turn away and saunter off down the hall. Her small squabble with Magnus has left Maryse in a slightly foul mood. Alec knew it was smart to keep away from her when she was in one of her moods.

"Good luck with that…" Magnus said to no one in particular once Maryse had disappeared from view.

Both Alec and Hodge heard the remark. Alec decided to ignore it completely and seeing as Alec was the demons appointed master, Hodge had no choice to ignore it as well.

"Hodge, do you know if Lucian is back yet from staying with Clary?"

Hodge's eyes went blank, "Am I supposed to know who you're talking about?" the tutor deadpanned.

"Uh, we had dinner with them… like, last night."

After moments of silence, watching his tutor place his hand to his chin and stroke an imaginary beard Alec's eyebrow rose.

"I had dinner last night?"

Alec looked at Hodge weirdly now, "Are you on drugs?"

"Not that I know of," Hodge said in all seriousness.

Alec had enough, his head ache wasn't getting any better and it wasn't worth it to argue with Hodge in the middle of the hall. "Okay well, I'm going to find Isabelle. Maybe she knows…"

He pointed to somewhere behind him, not bothering to see Hodges reply. Alec quickly spun around and stepped right into what felt like a brick wall. He felt dazed for a second before feeling someone's hands wrapped tight around his shoulders keeping his steady.

"Are you always like this?" Magnus questioned his tone amused and light.

Alec blinked a few times before looking up at the boy who he crashed into. "I-uh-no." his head pounded in response to the light. "Let go," he said at last.

20 seconds before he felt the grip on his shoulders loosen.

20 more seconds until Magnus pulled his hands away.

Hodge had left, down the hall the other way leaving Alec and Magnus alone. This was Alec's first daylight with the demon.

He didn't know what game Magnus was playing at with the way he let his hands linger and he didn't know why he couldn't have just slapped him off when he was taking so long.

There was something about his touch that sent electric shock down Alec's arms. It was the weirdest feeling he had ever felt and only came after Magnus had taken his hands away. It must've been demonic. This wasn't any sort of natural feeling. His skin prickled with sensitivity that peaked down the length of his arms, starting from the shoulder to the tips of his fingers. Whatever Magnus had done to him, it wasn't for pain. It felt odd and strangely satisfying and far too familiar. Then it hit him, where he had felt this way before.

A blush swept Alec's cheeks as he remembered back the hours that passed in the early morning. That dream, Magnus had made his body tingle the same way.

60 seconds and the feeling had passed. And in those 60 seconds, Alec had done nothing, moved nowhere.

He didn't know what Magnus did to him but he knew the boy wasn't keen on behaving. "Don't touch me," he commanded for good measure. "And, look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Magnus looked up, "Thought I wasn't allowed to," he drawled.

Alec almost regretted the words leaving his mouth. Magnus's eyes were intoxicating and his favorite shade of green.

"To the Queen you aren't but I'm your Master." Alec tried to sound firm. The word, Master, was an odd word to utter. It didn't flow naturally like other words did. He had to force it out. "What I say goes. That thing you just did to me-" he said, referring to the tingling sensation. "-don't do it again."

He turned and started to walk.

_Jingle_

He could hear the sound of the bell on Magnus's neck as he followed.

They walked fast, down a corridor, through a hall before stopping at a maroon painted door with the calligraphy, "Isabelle" scrawled at the top.

Alec knocked and placed his hand on the brass door handle, "Come in," came his sisters voice from inside.

He was in the process of turning the lock when a hand was placed over his. Magnus gripped both Alec's hand and the door knob; his other hand was braced against the door on the other side of Alec, keeping it shut. His body was pressed close enough to touch, his chest to Alec's back.

Alec could feel Magnus's breath down his neck. It was light. "Didn't I tell you not to touch me?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

He tried to push back on Magnus, but the taller boy only bent down and placed his lips, a light kiss, to the side of Alec's mouth.

Magnus's voice had changed tune. It was now low and husky, right in Alec's ear. "You didn't seem to mind it last night."

Alec's face paled, and his eyes widened. His body seemed to go slack for a moment, for loss of words. He didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Alec?" Isabelle said from inside. Her footfalls could be heard though the door, alerting Alec that she was coming closer.

Just as the door was pulled open, revealing a still pajama clad Isabelle, Magnus released Alec's hand and stepped away from the boy.

He was satisfied with Alec's reaction. He could tell the boy was still blushing, when he was so close before he could sense the heat that Alec's blood brought when it surfaced.

Isabelle opened the door, her expression surprised when she first saw Magnus then changing to worry, "What's wrong Alec?" she asked, seeing the look on her brothers face. "You look kind of sick. Do you have a fever?"

Alec gulped and tried to get his breathing in control and put on his best face to cover up the internal freak out he was having. "I… wouldn't doubt it."


	8. Whipped

**So as promised, here is another Chapter of S&M. I know I'm taking like uber long to update and shit but with school drawing to a close finials and tests are being crammed up my butt so I have little time to sit down and really creative write. I've been scanning the fiction lately thought and I found some very very good stories. I forget some of the names though but one is ALEC IN WONDERLAND 3 Looove it****J****  
>Anyway, review PLEASE! <strong>

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE.****  
><strong>xxHushHushxx: omfg love this, aybe go into more detail about why magnus is a slave if he is so powerful. couldnt the warlocks and stuff just unite together and kill everyone else. i mean in CoB magnus made a vampire move at his will, at the flick of a finger

**Well, In my story… Magnus is one of the feeew remaining warlock demons. He can't overthrow the shadow hunters because they never feed him so he isn't up to his full strength and those shadow hunters can put up one hell of a fight. I'll go deeper into his past but…. You never know, he might not want to leave;)**

Isabelle eyed the two figures standing at the mouth of her door. Magnus was hovering behind Alec like a skyscraper; he was at least four inches taller than her brother. Alec's blush had crawled over his cheekbones and swept down his neck. He really did look sick.

"Do you need something bro?" she asked after a moment.

"Uh yeah," Alec gulped, his adams apple bobbed up and down. "Do you know where Luke is?"

Isabelle's expression turned playful, "Why, slave already too much for you to handle?" she joked.

Alec sighed and said her name in a warning tone. "Iz, do you or don't you know where Luke is?"

"Calm down, who shoved a stick up your ass?" She retorted.

_'That would be me.' _Magnus thought to himself, stifling a laugh.

Seeing her brother emanate another warning glare, she stopped her taunts and contemplated for a moment, "Nope, I don't even know if he is back yet… why is there something wrong?"

Magnus's emerald eyes looked like they were fixated on the marble cake colored flooring but in reality Isabelle knew he was really looking at Alec's shoes. He could hear every breath the young Lightwood drew in. And when he got close enough to touch him, Magnus could hear the thump of Alec's heart as it sped up.

Alec looked into Isabelle's iron eyes straight on. "No, I'm just wondering if he had any plans on what to do with _it._"

Isabelle looked lost for a moment then snapped her gaze to Magnus who, when hearing this, put a snide look on his face. A bitter expression mixed with a tint of hate and disrespect.

"Hm, you could check the foyer? Or maybe father knows." Isabelle continued, thinking nothing of Alec calling the demon an "it"

Alec rested against the door frame and rubbed his forehead, "What about Jace? And, do you have any painkillers? I have a massive headache."

"Uh yeah," she said strutting across her violet purple shag rug. She began to rifle through her bag before pulling out a small translucent green glass bottle with a white screw on cap. It looked like the kind of bottle that would hold poison but inside were small plain white tablets. Isabelle threw it to her brother who in return caught it with much grace. "And no, I haven't seen him either. But knowing Jace he is probably causing excessive amounts of trouble somewhere."

Alec unscrewed the white cap and shook two of the tablets out of the bottle. They fell into the center of his open palm. Despite knowing better, he dry swallowed them both.

"Alec," Isabelle spoke again, "Why didn't you take those with water?"

"I didn't need too…"

"I mean, why didn't you have Magnus get you water."

Alec looked at her a little dumbfounded, "I didn't need any water Iz."

"Yeah but he need discipline." She responded, all huffy.

Alec's mouth formed a perfect "O" shape.

"Too late…" Magus muttered below his breath. His eyes still down.

Alec turned to him then, "What did I say to you about speaking?" he said sharply.

"Not to speak unless spoken too." He responded.

_*Whiiz… CRACK* _

_Jingle_

Was the sound of the whip as it made contact with the back flesh of victim. Alec's azure eyes widened and he looked stunned.

"That question wasn't meant to be answered." Jace said from the place where he stood, a foot away. The hilt of Isabelle's golden whip was in his hand and the rest unfurled and fell to the ground like a snake.

It struck Magnus straight across the small of his back with such force that he arched backwards and crumbled to the floor. Being less than a foot away and with the kind of strength he possessed, Jace knew the effects of the whip could cripple.

"Jace! We were just talking about you." Isabelle piped up from inside her room.

Jace smirked, "I came to give you your whip back." He looked at her. "I wasn't sure if you were even here. Alec and the slave were completely blocking the doorway."

"Well, I'm here." She came forward and stepped over the demon. "Give," she commanded and took the outstretched whip from her brother.

"Stand up." Alec grunted.

Magnus started to rise ever slowly.

"He said to stand up." Jace nonchalantly said, putting the length of his foot on the top of Magnus's shoulder blade. He pushed him forward, not too rough but enough to get the demon moving faster.

The close range whip left a horizontal gash that marred and imperfect Magnus's caramel skin. Alec wondered briefly how long it would take for the wound to fully heal itself. Though he shouldn't care…

"Do it again, and you won't get off so easy." Alec forced himself to say. He realized that if he didn't pay too much attention to what he was saying the words would come easier to him. "Nod if you understand me."

Magnus stood unmoving, staring down as if he was in a trance.

_*Whhhizzz….CRACK*_

_Jingle_

"Fuuuu…" Magnus bit back. He arched his back against the crack of the whip and barley stumbled.

He growled low in his throat, it reminded Alec of how they met. Magnus had been growling, and humans don't growl.

"Alec…" Jace trailed, bringing the boy out of his slight daze.

Alec blinked, "Do you understand?" he demanded again. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

Magnus's face was twisted into a light snarl. His teeth had barred when Jace struck at him. He dropped his gaze and gave a stiff curt nod.

_Jingle_

"Good." Alec retorted, "Jace, do you know if Luke is back from wherever he is?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure I saw him helping mom and dad set up for the party."

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Isabelle spoke. "Since technically you're a legal adult now mom and dad invited the Clave over to celebrate you becoming an official member."

"Isabelle," Alec groaned. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Relax, don't sweat it bro. You don't have to give any speech or nothing and the party is tomorrow night anyway."

"Thanks for telling me Iz." Alec's voice held some sarcasm. He turned his back against his two siblings and started off down the hall.

Magnus kept up easily with his long legged stride. Alec had to turn around several times just to make sure the boy was still behind him. While Alec made more than enough noise when he walked down the echoing halls, Magnus made no noise whatsoever. He moved with such grace, almost as if his feet never touched the ground. Just another reminder how different Magnus is from himself, Alec thought.

Alec burst through the wide heavy set doors, "Mother," he called into the ballroom.

Maryse turned at the sound of her eldest calling her. "Ah, Alec," she smiled brightly at him. "I was just about to send someone for you. I'm sure that Isabelle mentioned the party that will be taking place tomorrow evening in your honor?"

"She actually just mentioned it." Alec looked around the room. The butlers and the maids were all at work dusting and cleaning and decorating for tomorrows gala.

"It will be spectacular Alexander. Becoming an adult member of the Clave is a big deal." His mother beamed.

"I will look forward to the event mom. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No honey, your father and I will take care of everything," she paused, "Wait, on second thought…" Maryse snapped her finger.

Alec watched as one of the butlers rushed over to her. "Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"What time is it?" The queen replied with a question.

The butler withdrew a silver pocket watch from his coat. He clicked it open and scanned the time. Magnus could hear the clockwork cogs mesh together and the ticking sound that they created.

"Quarter past one milady" he said.

"Thank you." She smiled at him then with a wave of her hand, he was dismissed.

The butler bowed and turned to go.

"Alexander," she turned her attention back on her son. "Please go pick up Max from summer school. I would myself but I don't have the time too with all the preparations."

Alec complied, "Sure mom." He turned to leave.

"Alec," Maryse called out to him. Alec turned; he was only a few steps away.

Maryse began to walk towards him. She lifted up the back of his shirt only to expose the bare skin of his lower back. "You have your gun?" she asked a little skeptical.

"Yes," Alec wriggled away and plucked the black barrel gun from the rim of his boot.

"That's not a very practical place to hold a gun Alexander."

Alec took the gun and placed it between the bare skin of his back and his belt. Magnus couldn't help but watch Alec tuck the gun in. Alec's skin was very different from Magnus's, while his looked smooth like leather and dark like caramel Alec's was white like the moon and tempting to touch. Magnus noted that the gun went to the left of his spine. He also noted that Alec had back dimples. (mmm… back dimples.)

"Use it if you have too." Maryse eyed Magnus catching where his eyes were. She thought that Magnus was looking at Alec's gun, a longer look that needed but the gun wasn't what he was looking at.

Alec, having been tucking in his shirt around the gun to conceal it, missed the entire exchange. "I will," he said not realizing the double meaning to it all.

As they walked down the street, the wind blew like crazy pushing Alec's dense black hair back. Alicante school was only about fifteen minutes away by foot. Strolling along the sidewalk many people came up to greet Alec. After all, he was the future king of the Shadow Lands.

"Mr. Popular I see."

Hearing the demons voice gave Alec pleasantly disturbing chills. He wouldn't say that he totally hated the feeling.

"Who said you could talk?" Alec questioned.

_Jingle_

In one swift movement, Magnus was now walking alongside Alec instead of behind him. This was not allowed. The rope that was tied to Magnus's collar was wrapped tightly around Alec's wrist which was in his pants pocket.

"Oh drop the act." Magnus said, the bell on his neck tinkled every few steps but stayed silent for the majority of their walk.

"What act…" Alec drawled.

"The act where you pretend that you're not into me."

_'The nerve of this cocky bastard!' _Alec thought, almost aloud. "What the hell are you talking about demon?" He said, fighting down a blush.

"FWI, you're doing a terrible job at pretending like you don't like me." Magnus rolled his "R"s when he said "Terrible." Alec guessed that it was for effect.

"Did Jace whip you too hard? Don't try and act like you know me. I don't know If you've noticed or not but you're a demon. Meaning, you're nothing. Why would someone like me, who happens to be next in line to rule the damn country, be interested in someone like _you?_" Alec was trying to make a point but nothing was coming out just quite the way he wanted it too.

Magnus ignored the last part and practically purred, "I don't need to know you to figure out that you find me interesting. Which you do by the way… that is, find me interesting. I can see it in your eyes." His voice was sultry as he looked right into Alec's eyes.

"I don't care about your dumbass allegations on how you _think_ you know me."

"Your right, after all people always have sex without knowing a damn thing about the other person… Why should this be any different?" He purred.

"Just shut up, you aren't making any sense and whatever game your playing, it won't work on me."

_'Oh, it already has…'_ Magnus thought. "You're stubborn. I like stubborn people, being that is I am one of them."

"I don't give a fuck who or what you like."

Magnus scoffed, "You cared last night when we were f-" He said all too innocent.

"Alec!" Max called from across the street loud enough to cut off whatever Magnus was about to say.  
>Alec held his breath and thanked the angel for the interruption.<p>

**I've gotten some confused reviewers. They didn't really have sex. Just the blowjob "dreeaam" Magnus just likes to push Alec's buttons as we all know. **


	9. Dirty, Sexy, Demon

**THE TITLE SAYS ALL THE WARNINGS THAT FOLLOW THIS CHAPTER.  
>I know it's suppost to be like super sexy dark and dangerous but… its really late and my medications worn off so… I made it kinda CRACK-ish. HUUMORR IMPLIED! <strong>

**The reviews for Becoming Beastly POURED In 3 I just wanna thank whoever reads and reviews that story along with this one, I love you. **

**HOLY SHIT GLEE! RACHEL'S BOYFRIEND IS SUCH A DUMBASS. Like really, he's dumb. TEAM KLAINE, UNITE!**

**WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE….idk, porn?**

**SONG USED- HURRICANE = 30 SECONDS TO MARS (Go listen) (Ft. Kanye doucebag West)**

**(-)**

"_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breathe,_

_No matter how many nights that you lie wide awake to the sound of the pouring rain,_

_Where did you go? _

_Where did you go?_

_Where did you go?"_

Alec woke up gasping for breath. His sheets were strewn across his bed and sticking to his sweaty cold skin. His mind was covered in a fog. He looked around him seeing nothing out of place. Yet something… he couldn't quite put his finger on it but something felt amiss amongst the usual peaceful atmosphere.

His chest was heaving up and down rapidly. He couldn't remember what had woken him from his slumber, was it a dream?

Alec jolted again. His head snapped to the door. He froze in place tightening every muscle in his body. If he moved, the sound might fade away. If he moved, whatever was making the sound might hear him.

He flinched from the boom of thunder and realized with authority that a vicious storm was occurring outside his window. The wind whispered and howled against the palace walls sounding hollow and alone.

It was a natural reflex that had taken Alec years to get over. It defines the term: Paralyzed with fear. When you're so shaken that you abandon all ideas of escape and your body just won't move. But Alec Lightwood would be completely fearless in the face of danger even if it was all just an act.

He gripped the sheets harder and ever so slowly got up from his bed. He winced when the bed creaked from under him and walked to the wall lining his door. Carefully, he placed his ear next to the door and waited.

"_Heart beat, heartbeat,_

_I need a,_

_heartbeat,_

_A heart beat."_

Someone was singing low and quiet. Like a whisper that rolled off the tongue. Alec could barely make out the words yet they were so clear in his head. Whoever was singing had an alluring and husky voice that ran like silk and sounded like black heaven.

Alec pressed his ear harder to the wall and wondered how he even managed to hear the singing, much less be woken up by it. It was like a ghost wandering the halls of an old castle singing a lullaby or a mermaid at sea singing her sweet song to lure helpless sailors to their watery graves.

"_Tell me would you kill to save a life?_

_Tell me would you kill to prove you're right?"_

Still moving slowly, Alec grabbed his thin cotton black v-necked sweater off the ground and slipped it over his bare chest. He twisted the knob on his door and brought it open slowly listening to the small creeks and groans it made. Then he snuck through the crack and into the hallway.

"_Crash, crash,_

_Burn._

_Let it all burn,"_

A chill rocketed up his spine. The marble floor of the hallway was cold as ice against the pads of his sensitive feet. The windows that lined the corridor were drawn to a close. Alec could hear the crack of thunder and see the flash of lightning as rain slammed down on the stain glass windows of the palace. The moon was hiding behind dense storm clouds.

Alec walked over to one of the windows making sure to pick up his feet with the intention of not being detected. He ripped the curtain back and the moon's pale luminescent light poured in. The raindrops on the window cast a huge shadow behind him and the flash of lightning lit up the corridor.

"_This hurricane's chasing us all underground…"_

The voice this time was much closer than before. The brush of fingers on his back, Alec whizzed around but no one was there. He touched the spot on his lower back where he had felt the fingers and made a face.

"_Alec…" _  
>The same voice whispered in his ear. Alec spun around and sent his fist flying but it only crashed through empty space. He felt on high alert.<p>

"_Alec," _The voice was back and closer than ever but instead of turning around Alec stood his ground.

"Magnus," he replied, now realizing who the voice belonged too.

"_Alec, wake up," _

'What the hell?' Alec thought, "I am awake you i-"

"_It's time to play,"_ Magnus said cutting him off. Alec could detect from his tone that he was smiling. _"I can feel your pulse." _

Magnus placed hand around the back of Alec's neck with his two fingers directly on Alec's pulse.

Magnus turned Alec around and looked him straight in the eye and smiled a mischievous smile.

**(-)**

Alec's eyelids flew open. He sat up and scooted back until his back made contact with the headboard. He looked around him and was hit with a strong sense of de ja vu. Hadn't he been doing the same exact thing only minutes ago?

"Was it really only a dream?" he thought aloud.

A figure emerged from across his room, "Doesn't matter, this is reality."

"Magnus," Alec's tone was in the red zone.

Magnus took hearing his name in stride, walking closer to Alec's bed. "At least I'm giving you the courtesy of knowing this is reality. I could just trick you like last time in thinking this is a dream."

Alec couldn't see the demon at the foot of his bed only when the crack of lightning flashed through his window would he only see a faint silhouette. Other than that his room was a complete shroud of darkness.

"Why are you even in my dreams?" Alec asked.

Magnus responded with a small laugh, "Silly boy, trix are for demons."

Alec looked dumbfounded.

Magnus cleared his throat, "What I mean is, I am not only in your dreams but I control them. I could make your idea of hell a personal reality. I can blend your dreams with reality to the point where you'll no longer be able to tell the difference."

"What the hell are you doing away from Luke?" Alec scolded the slave like a child. "You can't just walk around freely whenever you want demon. You're lucky I was the one who heard you and not Jace."

"Why?" Magnus questioned and slid across Alec's bed soundlessly like a swan gliding across still water. "You're not going to punish me like Jace would?" He cocked his head to the side.

Alec stiffened at the sudden nearness before scoffing it off and slumping against the headboard. "Who says I won't?"

Even in the hellish darkness Magnus could make out the pale blue color of Alec's eyes behind dense lashes. Alec was looking at him with such intensity his eyes seemed to waver yet his tone was solid.

Magnus scooted a little closer, "I do. I know you can't."

He saw the demon come closer and felt like the mouse being hunted by the hawk. "Can't?" Alec questioned.

"Your heart," Magnus reached out and placed his palm directly over Alec's heart. "It won't let you. You're not corrupt enough. You do realize Alexander," Alec's name felt like sweet acid on his tongue and made him smile, "That this situation we're in isn't just about breaking me in but also, about seeing if you have what it takes to do the breaking."

Alec leaned forward so their noses almost touched. The ferocity in his eyes made Magnus's own heart beat a little faster into reckless excitement. "Just you wait and see," Alec replied his voice low and cocky.

'_I love a good challenge. Let's see if you can hold true to your word once I'm done with you. Seems like forever since I last fucked a virgin.' _Magnus thought.

Neither had moved from their places inches away from one another. Magnus stifled a laugh.

"What's so funny? Get the hell off my bed." Alec leaned back from Magnus into a neutral sitting position.

The demon raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'who me?' "Well, since I'm going to get my ass kicked tomorrow anyway…" he lunged at Alec quick like a snake.

He didn't have to go far since they were already so close and wound his hand through the hair at the nape of Alec's neck.

Blue eyes widened. Magnus was too fast. Magnus was always and will always be too fast for Alec to react properly. He had forgotten that this demon liked to play dirty and now he was caught straight in the center of Magnus's sticky spider-like web.

Magnus kissed Alec long and hard. Alec could feel Magnus's steady hand in his hair and his lips on his mouth. He felt Magnus's tongue, hot and wet slide across his bottom lip. When Alec gasped his lips parted just enough for Magnus slip his tongue in.

Alec pushed on Magnus's chest. He couldn't get himself to exert enough strength to shove the demon away. He felt weak and hot despite the chill of the room. His mouth was parted and his breath ragged while Magnus resumed the attack on his lips. A few more moments, and the pushing against Magnus seemed to slacken dramatically.

Alec closed his eyes and behind his eyelids he saw black but what he felt was enough to make his vision cloud white. Magnus's tongue felt so good and Alec hated himself for shuddering to his touch. _'What the fuck am I doing?' _he mentally screamed.

Magnus's hand slipped from the back of Alec's neck to the neckline of his sweater and fisted it before letting go and sliding further down to the hem. He too was breathing heavily and panting in the heat they were creating. His hand slid under Alec's thin sweater to the skin underneath.

"Nghh…" Alec breathlessly moaned against Magnus's lips and blushed at the embarrassing sound.

Hearing and knowing he was the reason for Alec's throaty moans sent pleasurable chills up and down Magnus's form. He slid his hand further up the boy's body caressing the skin. Kisses trailed to Alec's Jaw line. Magnus nipped and sucked the sensitive skin along his neck and ran his teeth lightly across Alec's collar bone.

He craved to hear the passionate breathy sounds Alec made when he was touched in the right places. He bit down harder wanting to hear the moans and cries that would bring them both the edge.

Magnus's hand reached around and went to the boys back where it sank lower and lower until it rested on the top of his pants. His hand went farther down and he started to tease Alec near his entrance.

Alec's body jerked forward at the sudden feeling.

Curious, Magnus looked up and Alec met his gaze with half lidded eyes. His lips were swollen and a blush was spread across his nose and cheeks. Magnus heard the thud of his heart and the pants of his breath and felt how hot he was making Alec and how hot Alec was making him.

He let loose a growl and sent the idea of holding back and being gentle to hell. He attacked Alec's lips once more catching the boy off guard.

"Ahh…" Alec groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, "W-why can't I move?"

"It's only temporary." Magnus said in between kisses, "And you can move just not as well."

Alec's blue eyes flashed open, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"Paralysis, oh and I shoved something in your mouth a while back with my tongue," as if to prove his point he stuck out his tongue, "and you liked it."

"Fuck you, that's rape," Alec retorted his body feeling like lead.

Magnus looked up at him then, "No big dea- I mean, you can't rape the willing."

"But you're drugging me!" screeched Alec.

"No I'm not, I'm actually doing you a favor by making sure you don't miss out on a good time." He said cockily. "You'll hate me at first but then you'll come to realize that it feels really good and that you want my dick as much as I want your ass."

Alec ground his teeth together trying to hold in his moaning "I don't want your anything."

"You will, and whether you want it or not It's a little too late to decide because you're getting it." … "Hard."

Magnus licked the sweat off Alec's neck tasting the salt off his skin. He bit down on a particularly sensitive spot and felt the boy shiver violently below him. He could feel himself grow hard.

This was his breaking point and lust flooded his vision. He couldn't even think straight anymore. All he thought about and all he focused on was the vision of Alec naked, wet, and writhing against him. He wanted to be inside Alec's tight ass and listen to the boy scream for him to go harder.

"No…" Alec wriggled around. He was feeling the same ragged pure lust that Magnus was feeling and was doing a poor job at keeping himself in check.

The hot need and want to be completely dominated by someone who isn't afraid to be a little rough. Magnus was making his head spin the way he looked at him with those gold green cat eyes.

Alec was suddenly pushed from the bed and onto the floor. His back collided with the boards painfully, the sheets twisted around his ankles.

Magnus descended on him giving off a low growl. He wanted him so badly it almost hurt. Alec was so innocent in his reactions it drove him mad. He straddled the boy and tore his sweater off.

Alec laid there under the demon his pale skin contrasting against dark flooring, his hair askew from sweat and the countless times Magnus had run his fingers through it. His overheated body felt relief against the cold floor.

Magnus wasted no time in licking and biting Alec's exposed chest starting with his sensitive nipples. He circled his sandpaper tongue around them sucking lightly and when he bit down they went hard and Alec cried out. Then he licked and bit along Alec's abdominal muscles before his tongue dipped down in Alec's belly button.

"I want every inch of you," he spoke Alec's his ear.

Alec had his eyes clenched shut when Magnus spoke and violently shivered because of it. He could feel his cock twitch in response.

Magnus reached down and gripped Alec's cock firmly through his underwear, "Someone's excited. Damn, you're already wet."

"Hnahh," Alec pushed his hand away, "S-shut up. I don't-" Magnus dove for his mouth. The kiss left Alec feeling dizzy. He turned his head to the side breaking off the contact, "I don't understand why you're d-doing this," he had one hand lifted to Magnus's chest and the other curled up by his chin in a defensive posture.

"I'm doing this-" Magnus ripped Alec's hand away from his chin and away from his chest and slammed them both down over his head, "-because you made me inexcusably hard." Alec cried out feeling the bones of his wrists hit the floor.

To prove his point Magnus ground his hips down on Alecs', letting his own hard-on rub against Alecs'. They both moaned feeling the sudden friction.

Alec could feel Magnus's dick grind against his own through his pants. He clenched his eyes shut and made a really provocative sound.

"You like that?" Magnus rolled his hips forward again teasingly.

Alec refused to respond but his blush said it all. "Please stop," he whined.

"No," Magnus deadpanned and rolled his hips forward again.

Alec looked up at him, "Bitch," he seethed.

He wriggled and writhed against the hard floor uncomfortably. The weight of Magnus straddling his hips stung.

"You're not getting anywhere." Magnus whispered. "Why don't you call for help?" he leant down and licked the curve of Alec's ear. "Why don't you scream?"

He held the prince's wrists down above his head with one hand and used the other to tease and touch Alec's body relentlessly.

Outside the storm was infinitely knocking fiercely against the sides of the palace and the windows.

Magnus untied the thin knotted drawstring that was looped at Alec's waist. He stroked the skin that stretched along Alec's hip bones with the pad of his thumb and traced little patterns around his navel.

Alec bucked his hips in response and kicked his legs up trying to throw Magnus off of him. He hissed between his teeth feeling the very naked and sensitive skin of his bum touch the floor beneath.

Magnus leaned away and in one quick motion pulled Alec's pants completely off him. Alec protested and began to lift up off the ground but Magnus was quick to put him back in place. Like a lion he pounced on Alec's shoulders effectively shoving him back to the floor.

The smaller boy groaned his muscles and bones hurt from the rough contact of the floor. He had most likely bruised black and blue along his shoulder blades and the edges of his spine from the abuse. Despite his muscular demeanor he was very boney.

He looked so vulnerable and so damn sexy at the same time, lying on the floor completely naked, with half lidded eyes, having an internal battle with himself on whether or not to give into the pleasure. His cock twitched every now and then and he had already begun to drip pre-cum.

Magnus could feel the liquid from Alec's cock rub on his exposed stomach when he leaned forward. "Let the fun begin," with the flick of his finger the slave bound Alec's wrists to the ground using downworlder magic.

The sweat rolled off Alec's skin and warmed the floor around him. The chill of the ground felt amazing against his hot skin. Alec shut his eyes. He was painfully and embarrassingly hard and his cock strained against the coarse fabric of Magnus's pants so whenever the demon above him moved he couldn't help but whimper.

He inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open feeling something prod at his lower entrance. "Don't you fuck dare!" he warned. "Ah!" he cried out feeling Magnus's long finger slip inside of him, his back and shoulders arched up off the floor pushing his hips downward.

Magnus smirked and with his other hand he gripped Alec's cock tight and started fisting it. He teased the tip where the pre-cum was leaking out and covered his fingers in it. Then he replaced the finger that was in Alec's ass with one covered in his pre-cum. His two fingers slid in easily with the added lubricant.

**(-)**

**Wow, this chapter took me a long fuckin time to pull out. **

**IT GETS BETTER. Dirty Sexy Demon part 2 (bring on the sex) But you have to earn it. You know what to do;) **


	10. Dirty, Sexy, Demon PtII

**Have I mentioned that I suck?**

**Anyway here you go. Hopefully, this chapter won't be a letdown… though it might.**

**I have a semi-new fic out, Malec(duh)  
>PLEASE, go read it. It's called, "SUCKERPUNCH" <strong>

**Someone wanted me to read one of their fics but I forget the title so… if you could just mention it again I will go read it! **

**R&R**

**Oh yeah, one reviewer mentioned a lack of plot. Yeah. I only wanted to write this just to see if I could write lemons. xD I can't. **

**(-)**

"_This is exactly what I've been yearning for give it to me strong." – S&M_

_Jingle._

Alec's uncontrollable panting was loud in the black silence of the room. When it first happened he couldn't hold back the tears that fell from his azure eyes because of the pain that came with Magnus huge cock. Magnus had waited for Alec's body to get accustomed to his length but that didn't mean he wasn't going to go rough.

He had groaned from the pain of his spine rolling on the hard wooden floor. Magnus had merely grunted and pulled out. With one swift motion he rolled Alec on his stomach.

He was erect for the second time. The first time, Magnus needed some lubricant so he finger fucked him until Alec climaxed. They had switched positions so instead of being on his back Alec was now on all fours.

"How does it feel to be fucked with your own cum as lube?"

Alec moaned long and low and felt so dirty. His shoulders shot forward and back instinctively to the roll of Magnus's hips against his ass.

"Nahg…" he grunted to the constant thrusts of the demons cock.

He could feel every inch of Magnus's cock inside of him. It was hot and hard and the friction felt amazing. The grip Magnus had on Alec's hips was strong enough to bruise. He rocked Alec's body back and forth mercilessly.

His knees hurt against the floor but he knew he couldn't move even if he wanted too.

_Jingle._

"You're so tight," Magnus groaned and placed his hand flat on Alec's lower back.

Alec threw his head back and moaned, "Ngh… ah, don't say that."

Magnus growled and grabbed onto Alec's shoulders and began to fuck him faster. Alec felt like screaming but his breath only came up short in huffs and groans. It hurt to be fucked by someone when you're a virgin with only cum as lubrication.

It was so rough and hot. They were both sweaty and breathing hard.

Magnus leaned over him and wrapped his hand around Alec's aching cock and reached with the other to play with his nipple. He continued to move fast and left sloppy kisses along his shoulder bones, "Your body is trembling to be touched. You love it don't you?"

Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus bite his earlobe. He cried out, and let his back create a "U" shape, Magnus slammed into him at a more direct angle now and it sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.

"Don't… don't, I don't... I," Alec huffed out, "I-"

"But you're so wet," Magnus ran his finger down Alec's cock through pre-cum and cum and cupped his ass running his hands up Alec's back feeling the sweat that stuck to pale skin. "And you're so hard."

Alec let his head drop, "It hurts."

Magnus stopped moving, Alec could feel the throb and the twitch of Magnus's hot cock in his ass. It ached to move inside of him. He dared to look behind him and saw the demon spit downwards on his cock.

He slid back in and Alec noticed it didn't hurt was much. When Magnus decided it was time to pick up the pace Alec did scream. It was surprise mixed with more pain.

"Ah, Nnggh…" Alec moaned unable to speak.

_Jingle. _

"Beg for it, tell me how much you love being fucked like this." Magnus pounded in and out of Alec harder than he had been before. He sucked and licked at the skin of Alec's back. "We look like animals." He too was breathless.

Magnus slammed up against him enjoying the loud Moan Alec let loose, "I-" he gulped dry saliva.

"Move your hips," The demon whispered.

Alec made a noise that was somewhere between a gulp and a cry and attentively he rocked his hips backwards. "Fuck," Alec whined.

"Feel good?" Magnus smirked and met Alec's thrusts half way.

"Ah,"

Magnus groaned and placed his hands next to Alec's, "Beg for it." He slowed his pace down dramatically and focused on the momentum and contractions of his stomach muscles. He rolled his hips slowly but pulled out fast.

Alec's breath became chopped, "More…" He couldn't take it. The combination of slow and fast, it was torture. He let his chest sink to the floor, not having enough strength in his arms to support himself anymore. _'It hurts so good.'_

The lust was intoxicating, and so was the heat. "Come again?" Magnus asked. Alec twisted his head to the side and shut his eyes. "You want me to fuck you?"

Alec didn't move, "Ah, no stop."

_Jingle._

"You really want me to stop?" Magnus lifted his hips away and prodded Alec's entrance with the tip of his cock.

Teasingly, he slid in half way very slow and out.

Alec arched his stomach down. His knees really hurt to the point where it was uncomfortable to move. At least when Magnus moved fast Alec could focus on the thrusts and grinds rather than the pain from the floor.

Without warning, Magnus slammed back in.

Alec cried out, surprised at his own volume. He reached forward and put a vice grip on the sheets that had tumbled off the bed. Alec bit his lip to keep himself from screaming and tasted blood. Magnus reached around and grabbed Alec's aching member and started to pump it.

Magnus could feel Alec's walls contract and squeeze around him, and his breath become more ragged with each thrust. Knowing Alec was close made him wish that he had positioned the boy on his back so that he could see his facial expression and how much Alec really enjoyed it. He ground his hips down repeatedly hard knowing the friction was at its peak.

He smiled, latching his lips to the curve of Alec's neck and thrust in giving him everything. He rode out Alec's orgasm feeling the boy shake beneath him. Alec's white knuckled grip on the sheets, with his blue eyes screwed shut. Magnus saw him hold his breath then let out a series of gasps to make up for the absent screams.

He continued to violate Alec's shaking form listening to the moans and whimpers. Thrusting in one last time, he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Tip to hilt he shuddered at the magnitude of his own orgasm.

Alec could feel Magnus's hot cum shoot inside him then the weight of the demon leave him. He lay there, not bothering to get up or even try to move. Magnus leaned down to grace his lips along Alec's cheek. Alec didn't react to the chaste kiss; his ear to the floor caught the vibrations of Magnus's feet as me moved across the room.

_Jingle, jingle._

_*Click*_ the sound of the door opening then closing. He lay there, and promised himself that first thing in the morning he would make getting Magnus thrown out of the palace and as far away from him as possible his first priority. Too exhausted to move, Alec let the sound of his own breathing and the steady beat of rain lull him to sleep.


	11. Arranged Marrage

**O. m. g. **

**MY COMPUTER FINIALLY WORKS! I literally got it back yesterday. The good news is since I haven't had a computer I've been doing a ton of writing in a notebook so yes, I do have a shitton of updates for you all.  
>Lets start with this one. I know you all loveeed the last two chapters <strong>

**THANKS TO ALL WHO SUBBED, I really appreciate it. **

"Alec,"

"Shit…" groaning he rolled over, shying away from the cold hands shaking him awake.

Isabelle sighed, leaning up from where her brother lay she crossed her arms over her chest and stuck a hip out waiting for him to open his eyes.

He felt cold and gross. Like the feeling you get after working out when the sweat dries like a sheet over your skin. The sun shot into his chamber and right into his azure eyes impairing his sight for a moment. How weird he thought, shouldn't they be closed? "Why are my curtains open," he drawled, lifting an arm to shield his eyes from the light.

"You tell me brother, they were open when I came in. You're acting like you have a hangover."

Isabelle relaxed her position and bent at Alec's side. She adoringly curled her fingers through his hair before ripping the sheets out from under him. When he groaned and tried to grab them back she promptly used her foot to push him away while she dumped them back on the bed.

"God Isabelle, it's cold as hell in here! Why'd you take the sheets from me?"

"I was proving a point. Like you said, it's cold out yet here you are on the ground," a pause, "naked."

Despite his body screaming in protest Alec slowly got to his feet. His back was sore from sleeping on the ground and his neck muscles were cramped in an awkward position.

Alec looked at his sister, her black hair was tied back and she was wearing training gear. He watched her eyes widen like sauce pans and travel down the length of his body. It made him feel uncomfortable which was not unusual because out of everyone Alec has ever known his sister has always and will always be the only one with the power to embarrass him to the point of hiding in a corner. She gave a low whistle.

"Stop, you're making me feel uncomfortable." Grabbing the loose sheets he wrapped them around his lower half.

"What the hell did you do last night?"

"What?"

"Have you seen yourself recently? It looks like you got attacked by a wolf." She crossed her arms back over her chest and her stance returned. She reached out and forcefully dragged Alec to his bathroom. "Look."

Alec almost flinched at his reflection, the memories of last night suddenly hitting him like a twenty ton truck. Isabelle opened the end of the mirror like a medicine cabinet and took out a box with a thick red "+" shape on it. She commanded him to sit down on the closed lid of the toilet.

"I uh-"

"Wait," she pressed the alcohol filled swab against his bottom lip right over the two small cuts coming down from the corner of his lip.

"Isabelle, I uh…"

"You what?"

He looked over at his reflection once more. Tilting his neck up he noticed the marks that littered his pale complexion. Some were a deep almost purple and some were a light irritated red.

"Well I-"

"There's nothing I can do about the bruising on your hips," sighing Isabelle quietly added, "They look like finger prints or-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing now tell me what happened and turn sideways your back is worse than your front."

"I went out for a walk," Alec racked his brain for a suitable excuse trying not to stutter. "and I ran into Sebastian and we got into a fight."

"And, he bit you?"

"What?" Disbelieve showed in his tone.

"Sebastian, he somehow got under the collar of your shirt and bit you?"

Fuck

"No Isabelle, of course he didn't…" gulp, "bite me."

"Then who did?"

"No one!"

"Oh com'on Alec! Tell me! Please? I won't tell mom!" her voice shot up an octave.

"No really, no one bit me Izzy."

"You so had sex last night didn't you?"

"Isabelle-"

"Was he hot?"

"What? No,"

She threw the swab out of her hands, "No as in he was ugly!"

"No! No as in, just… no. I already told you the truth, I was on a walk when sudd-"

"Save it bro, don't think you're going to fool me with some sort of crap story. Unless you're about to say how you had sex with a fucking ape I'm not buying it. And the last time I checked Sebastian was over visiting the duke and duchess of Alicante."

"…well, when's the last time you checked?"

"The last time I checked was right before I came to wake your naked deflowered ass up."

"Why are you automatically assuming that I had sex?"

"Uh, judging by the way you can't properly walk on your own and what the rest of your body looks like below your belly button… I guess you could call it a woman's intuition." She smirked.

"You're gross."

She scoffed and grabbed the swab, placing it over the mouth of the rubbing alcohol. She then tipped the bottle over until the liquid had reached the pads of her fingers.

"Ow," the alcohol completely covered the bite scathed over the base of his neck.

"Did you at least have a good time?"  
>"What?"<p>

"Getting fuc-"

"Isabelle!"

"Jeeze, fine you pussy of a brother. Now stand up and remove those sheets."

Alecs face flushed a pretty color as he protested.

Isabelle bat her eyelashes, "But don't you need help getting those hard to reach places?"

"God no, Izzy just get out."

"No, tell me what happened first."

"I did, I was on a walk and I got into a fight."

"That's not what I heard."

His blue eyes flashed dangerously toward her. "… What did you hear?"

"I'm not allowed to say."

"Izzy, stop acting like you're seven. Tell me."

"Well, last night I was going to the bathroom and heard someone out in the corridor so I went to go look and it was the Demon. Wandering around. He was wandering around Alec! Free as a bird! I was like, what the fuck, so I went over to him and was about to put up a fight when he just looked at me and smirked. So then I got all worried that he had hurt you but…."

"But what?"

"But… I don't remember anything after that." … "So, he did hurt you didn't he?" her voice was soft, almost sympathetic.

He averted his eyes, "Why don't you remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember was waking up in my bed so… I thought it might've been a dream."

"Christ…"

"He did do this too you didn't he? That's messed up."

"No Isabelle, stop jumping to conclusions, its making my head hurt."

"I'm just worried about you. This is so weird Alec, like you don't even know. Imagine if you were in my position right now." Her dark eyes raked across the broad of his shoulders taking in the small scratches and bruises.

"If I was in your position right now, whoever hurt you would be dead."

"Exactly Alec, So the next time I see Magnus I'm going to make him beg for mercy."

"No matter how much you hurt him he won't beg." Alec added.

Isabelle scoffed, "What do you mean?"

"I mean… I don't think he responds to physical abuse."

"Alec, where the hell is this all coming from? What do you mean?" her fingers brushed over the black and blue edges of the bite mark.

"Maybe we should try other ways of getting him to cooperate with us."

"I'm listening."

"A shock collar," Alec deadpanned.

"…like a dog?"

Alec nodded.

"But that's still technically physical abuse isn't it?"

He repeated her name softly and stood up from the toilet seat. "Get out I'm going to take a shower."

(***)

Alec sighed and let the spray of the shower wash over him all the while silently hoping the water would wash away the memories from last night down the drain along with the churning of his stomach. He blushed and bit the corner of his bottom lip remembering in fine detail the events from last night and how good it felt to reveal that part of himself he had locked away. Dropping to his knees, he squeezed his blue eyes shut tight feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

His dark locks stuck to his forehead creating a walkway for water to slosh down the narrow of his nose and mouth like a second skin. The usually curly hair straightened under the weight and the tips meshed with his equally dark eyelashes.

Still on the floor, he reached for the golden knob and cranked it right making the water hotter until the fine steam became suffocating. He reached behind himself, hesitating before running his long fingers over the bite mark taking in its ridges and raised edges. He pressed down on the tender and bruised spots until the dull throbbing pain became a sharp flinching sting.

He remembered the moment when Magnus bit him seconds before releasing inside of him. He squirmed thinking about how the pain turned to utter pleasure so fast that it brought him to his own climax.

He could still feel Magnus all around him, holding him down. If he tried hard enough he could feel the demons breath and the beat of his heart. If he tried hard enough, he could hear his own panting and his own cries. He remembered the chills that rocked his whole body and the rhythm they had. He could still feel the other mans touch, his calloused fingertips brushing along the skin of his hips. The scorching heat and how it felt so wrong.

"Alec!" a fist pounded on the locked door. "Alec!"

The boy got to his feet, "What?"

"Are you dead?" she shouted, fighting with the noise of the shower.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Are you dumb?" he shut the water off.

"You've been in there for forty-five minutes."

"So?" he pulled a towel around himself. The fabric immediately dampening and darkening.

"Mom told me to check on you."

"I'm not a baby, I'm 18."

"What?"

"I'm not a baby." He stressed the last word.

"Just come out, mom wants to talk to you."

Dread filled his stomach, "Okay."

(***)

Despite his sisters nagging Alec took his sweet time getting dressed. He wore a black button down shirt and a royal blue overcoat that covered the bruises. The jacket had brass buttons and tarnished gold cufflinks. He also wore baggy comfy black sweatpants. The walk down the corridor was fast and he reached the foyer before he knew it.

"Oh, Alec!" Maryse turned to the sound of his footsteps. "How was your shower?" she teased, "You were in there forever. I sent Isabelle because I thought you had drowned!"

"Alec," Robert sighed his name.

"Yes?" he turned to face his father and stiffened at the sight of Magnus loosely chained to the wall and muzzled like a dog.

"I found him this morning walking the halls. Your job was to keep an eye on him and train him Alec."

"It's not that easy dad. Actually I don't think I can-"

Roberts's voice was calm, "I don't care what your reasons are because you're the future of this land and this legacy. The bottom line is that in a few years your mother and I will be leaving this kingdom to you and your wife-"

_Jingle_

Alec cringed.

"-And you're going to need to know how to break a slave in like the back of your hand. You're going to be faced with tasks much harder than this one Alec. Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, dad I slipped up once. I'm still getting the hand of it is all."

Robert nodded reluctantly.

"Speaking of your wife," Maryse sounded giddy and Alec felt his stomach drop. "We've found you a proper girl and your father and I are leaving for two months to travel to England so that we can get acquainted with her family and maybe even start planning the wedding! Isabelle is coming with us so that means you'll be in charge of Jace and Max. Don't let Clary sleep over. Hodge will be staying also which means your lessons will continue regularly."

Robert stood, "Train the demon too Alec."

Nodding, "When am I meeting…her? When are you leaving?"

"In two months when we return and we're leaving tomorrow morning."

Alec looked over at Magnus. Their eyes met and Alec shivered. Two months until his parents returned home. He had two months to train this beast into submission. Two months left to be the real him, and when that time is up he will have to marry a girl he knows nothing about.


	12. Making A Deal With The Devil

**Okay guys, I'm back. Dealing with school has been fucking INSANE. 3 R+R make my day. I have a good chunk of Becoming Beastly written and a sexy 5,000 word lemon. **

**So expect them in the near future **

"I'll write you a letter once I meet the girl and I'll tell you all about her." Isabelle latched onto Alec one last time. Her suitcases having already been packed were by her feet. "Maybe there's still some way you can get out of this."

"I don't know Iz, I don't think so." Alec sighed and hugged his sister back lovingly before letting her go.

She stepped back from him and giving him an exasperated look she picked up her bags. "Be careful okay? I don't want to hear about anything happening to Max while I'm away." Isabelle eyed Magnus over Alec's shoulder warily.

Alec scoffed, "You should be telling Jace that. Not me, I'm the responsible one!"

"Oh, I already told him. I also told him that if I come back and there are things missing from my sleeping quarters I will hurt him."

"Noted."

Isabelle turned around and stuck her foot through the portal, "Don't have too much fun while I'm gone."

"I'll try," he laughed and watched his sister step completely through.

The king and queen had already stepped through earlier that morning. Alec and his two brothers had said their goodbyes and saw them out. His father seemed nervous about leaving his three sons, all eligible to take the throne, alone with a very powerful downworlder. Hodge reminded Robert that he would be in the castle with the boys at all times. This seemed to set Robert's mind at ease, but not by much.

Alec's frame relaxed immediately when the portal closed and turned around. Magnus was in the same place, chained to the wall since last night. "Okay demon, here how it's going to go down." Alec had spent half the night awake listening for any sign that Magnus was up and moving. He reacted to every creak and groans of the mansion and finally fell asleep somewhere around 4am. Magnus looked up at Alec with mild interest. His beautiful eyes glinted against his caramel skin. The shackles around his arms rubbed against his skin, irritating it. "These next few months you're in my complete and utter control. That means no shit like the stunt you pulled two days ago. You have one purpose and that purpose is to serve your master. Got it?" … "Nod your head when you understand me," The bell around Magnus's neck jingled. "Good," he ran his hands through his tousled black hair.

"Hey Alec, I'm going out for a bit. It looks like you've got everything under control." Jace had one foot in the door before he had finished his sentence. "Don't wait up, okay?"

"Wait, Jace!"

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out where…?" The boy pressed.

"…With Clary. Oh and, don't forget to feed that." He motioned to Magnus who rolled his eyes.

Alec grumbled, "Be back before it gets dark and I swear to god if you get her pregn-"

"I won't! Yeah, I'll be back before it gets dark." Jace darted out.

Alec looked at the large grandfather clock on the far wall. It's ticking was loud and mocking in the silence of the room. Hodge would be home with Max in two hours and Jace would be home whenever he felt like it. He could feel Magnus's gaze on him and felt weird because he didn't know what it meant. He walked over and unclasped the muzzle around the downworlders mouth and threw it half-hazardly on the couch. He could deal with him being chained to the wall but not with the muzzle.

"Stop looking at me," He demanded and turned away going into the hallway.

Magnus's reply was quick and his voice was strong, "Does this mean you're my master?"

Alec looked back and saw Magnus drop his gaze a second too late, "You don't need a muzzle but maybe you need a hearing aid." He wandered down the hall with nothing really to do. Besides, the thought of having to marry some girl unnerved him past the point of being capable to do anything. He wondered what she would be like and what she would look like. Did she like to read like he did? Or was she a lost cause like Jace? Alec walked back into the foyer and immediately noticed the shackles that had restrained Magnus were empty. He groaned, "Fuck my life."

"Been there done that and let me say, you struggled an awful lot." Magnus stood against the front door with his arms crossed over his chest and his hip out.

Alec spun around, "What do you think you're doing?"

Magnus shrugged, his loose black hair fell over his forehead. He shivered from the incoming draft.

"I never released you. Get over here." Following Alec's command Magnus pushed off the door and began walking over to where his master stood. His gait was careless but measured. The slaves Alec was use to seeing usually scurried when they walked, in fear of getting punished if they were too slow or too loud. Alec's expression a mix of pissed and annoyance. "Why can't you just do what you're told? It's making me look bad."

"You want me to pretend to be obedient?"

"No, I want you to be obedient."

"Never."

"Why?"

"Because, master, do you really expect me to bow down just because you asked me too?" Magnus looked right at Alec as he spoke. "If I commanded you to wash my hair and bring me food would you?"

"No."

"Exactly, so why should I have too?"

"Because, you're a demon."

Magnus leaned in close, "If you know that then you should also know that I possess power you can't imagine."

"Then why do all the other demons obey their masters?"

"They don't know anything else. I was free for a while which is why I won't go down so easily. Sooner or later you'll all realize that I'm just-" he laughed, "-too strong to be broken and you'll give up on trying."

"They'll kill you if it comes down to that." Alec sternly reminded Magnus that too much resistance would kill him.

"So it's a loose, loose situation. Don't I have a say in my own life? Funny, I thought I did. Anyway, how about we strike a deal."

Alec shook his head, "No."

"Why don't you just hear me out Shadowhunter."

"No, now get out of my face. You see that cage?" He spun around and pointed to a mesh cage that towered like a hollow cylinder. "That's your room." Alec frowned at his own choice of wording. "So go."

From where Magnus stood he could see the door to the cage hanging open. The latch had a lock that looked like it could weigh at least 4lbs. On the floor of the over sized bird chamber was a mattress and a duvet but other than those items there was nothing. He opened his mouth to protest against Alec's request but closed it just as fast suddenly getting an idea. Maybe Alec was more of a –hands on- learner. He obediently went to the cage and flopped down on the mattress. Alec followed and swung the door shut after Magnus. He placed the lock over the screw on the other side of the cage and cranked it in a clockwise motion. The lock on the door worked like a key, needing to be screwed into something to stay closed. The sound was similar to cranking a music box, it set several gears and cogs into motion. The clock parts could be seen along the steam-punkesque cage, they turned and fit together like puzzle pieces.

"What a high tech bird cage. I'm flattered." Magnus smirked.

"Don't be. Your arrogance, whether it's real or not, pisses me off."

Magnus stood, "Is that because you wish you could be arrogant like me and get away with it? Or is it because you want me? Oh, I know, the answer is always "D – All of the above"

Alec stood there and wished he could come up with good comebacks like Jace. "I don't want you it's unbelievable you would even say that. And I don't wish to be arrogant, who would."

"But you wish to have a backbone to step up to your parents? Right?"

"No."

"Okay, then have fun being tied to some girl for the rest of your life. It surprises me." Alec looked up at Magnus, silently asking him to expand on his statement. "Here I thought that I had finally found someone I could strike a deal with. I thought that maybe you'd be a challenge for me. But, someone who'd rather be miserable and live a lie just to make everyone else happy isn't worth my time."

Alec scowled, "Fuck you, I'm not even going to try and explain it to you. I don't expect a demon to understand," his statement was venomous. "You creatures don't have hearts." He spun on his heel and walked the other way. Shoulders slumped, muscles tense, he seethed anger. He stalked down the hallway with no set destination.

"Alec, are you hungry or something?"

Alec whipped around to see a very pleased looking downworlder standing a little ways down the hall from where he came. "Wha-what the fuck? How did you get out?"

Magnus completely ignored Alec's question and cut in, "Because you're acting like Isabelle when she's PMSing and that girl gets hella cranky when she doesn't eat. Actually all you Lightwoods are like that. An empty stomach makes you irritable."

"How would you know what Isabelle is like when she's PMSing?" he spit the question out real fast and was onto the next. "How the hell did you get out of that cage!"

"Lock was a piece of cake babe. I saw her on her period like last month. The smell of blood was overwhelmingly nasty."

Alec ran his hands through his black locks roughly, "You weren't here last month."

"I was, you just didn't see me. No one saw me."

"God, you're such a creepy bastard."

Magnus leaned against the wall, "Sorry, I just couldn't stay away and honestly I had nothing better to do."

"What were you doing and why?"

"I was watching you, in a not creepy way. I use around often when I was a free soul and then when I became a slave I would find the time too maybe 3 times a year. Then, I just stopped all together a few years ago. I was more interested than anything as to who exactly my next owner would be. You see, I had heard my previous master talk about getting rid of me to your family and I was intrigued to see how you've been doing without me. By the way, you sleep talk. Did you know that? You talk about me a lot." Magnus was rambling now. "I wonder what you dream of when you say my name."

"That's impossible. I don't dream about you. I've never met you before this."

"Someone has a bad, bad, memory. We use to play together when you were, 6 and I was 9. This was before your father inherited the throne. I was a little soon-to-be-slave runt and you were the soon-to-be prince of Idris and the Shadowlands. Of course, we didn't know that."

"That can't be true, my father said you were like ancient. I don't remember any of this. I have no doubts you're lying to me. Manipulation is not nice."

"It's called lying about age, being 800 or so gives me a much better reputation, makes me more intimidating. I wouldn't expect you to remember sneaking me food and letting me sleep in your room with you during rain storms," he said sarcastically. "I'd have to hide in your closet every time your mom came in to check if you were asleep."

"Just go back in your cage."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you're attracted to bright colors even though you only wear dull ones, you never brush your hair, you had an imaginary friend when you were younger but you always forgot to talk and feed him, you still sleep with a baby blanket that's green and has dinosaurs on it, and," he paused in mock thought, "You had a huge crush on Jace for a while. Yeah, I'm not going back into that cage." Magnus smiled, his point proven.

"How do you know all of that?" _especially the blankie part…_ Alec thought.

"Like I said, we were friends when we we're wee lads. But that was such a long time ago, who cares about the past."

"I do. So you're not going to do anything I say. Not even as a favor to me for all those times I saved your deranged ass from the cold?"

"You don't even remember it!"

"What's your point?"

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll be your perfect little demon slave thing if you cut me some slack."

"Slack?" Alec didn't want to admit it but at this point he was borderline desperate for any sort of corporation from the demon.

"You can't treat me like a slave when we're alone. We both need a bargaining chip."

"Why?"

"To make sure we stick to our deal."

"Oh, so if I don't stick to my end of the deal what do you get?"

Magnus smirked at this, "Your heart."

"My… heart?" _wat…_

"You know, that thing in your chest that flutters every time you see me." Magnus's tainted green eyes sparkled.

Alec rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "What do you mean you _want_ it."

"If you slip up, I get your heart."

"What would you do with it…?"

Magnus shrugged, his eyes darted around the room, "I dunno. Eat it."

Alec stifled his laughter. Magnus didn't seem to be serious about eating his heart. "Okay, what do I get?"

"Hm, do you accept I.O.U's?"

"No."

"Okay… Uh, I can't think of anything that I have that would benefit you. Oh I got it, If I break the deal then I'll give you one wish on anything."

"Can you do that?" Alec looked unsure.

"You bet your deflowered ass I can. This contract is made by magic so no cheating. Do we have a deal Master Lightwood?" Magnus stuck out his hand palm open.

"Deflowered…" Alec muttered staring at Magnus's hand.

"Devirginized, same concept," he rushed Alec along.

"Don't touch me." Alec warned.

Magnus nodded, "Shake my hand."

Alec sighed and grabbed Magnus's hand. He felt heat immediately, a lukewarm sensation that started in the center of his palm and spread to his fingertips. He let go of Magnus's hand and could still feel the heat of the other mans touch.

"Well, you sure enjoyed that little bonding exercise." Magnus commented.

In response Ale felt his cheeks heat up against his will. He fought to keep down his blush.

"You know," the cat eyed demon caught the cherry blush spread across Alec's face, "Blushing a lot is a sign of a good lover."

"Shush."

Magnus laughed and started walking down the hall, "I know that I'm supposed to be an uber sexy and unbreakable tortured soul who doesn't mind parading around all day shirtless but my nipples are cold."

Alec laughed loudly before catching himself and covering his mouth. "Do you want a shirt?"

"Three years ago, I thought your laugh could get any louder and look at you now! Totally proving me wrong!" Magnus said in over enthusiasm. "A shirt would be the logical thing to offer."

"I hate my laugh. Do you want the shirt or not?"

"I love your laugh It's obnoxious in a refreshing way. Yes."

"Oh that's reassuring." Alec feigned sarcasm.

"I know."

"Magnus," Alec sudden said in all seriousness, "Why did you come onto me?"

"I'm a teenager and teenagers get horny. I'm also a borderline schizophrenic, and I have a strange attraction to you."

"You hurt me."

"I know. I felt bad for all of a day. Don't develop high personal expectations from me."

"A day?"

"Well yeah, I felt bad, until I remembered that you liked it and I liked it so there's no reason to feel bad."

"You do realize your thinking like a rapist… right?"

"I'm a monster, at least I'm not in denial about it. Besides, I'm not a rapist. You did want it."

"I don't know. Maybe I did want it. But, not with you."

Magnus shook his head and smiled, "Ouch. Is that a challenge?"


End file.
